1. Field of the Innvention
The present invention relates to heat-stabilized polyvinyl chloride compositions, and, more especially, to such PVC compositions adapted for the production of transparent shaped articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,839, hereby expressly incorporated by reference, it is known that the admixture of .beta.-diketone compounds, together with organometallic salts, is a useful stabilizer for compositions based on vinyl chloride polymer.
Furthermore, it too is known that PVC which is destined, inter alia, for the production of hollow shaped articles by extrusion/blow molding can be stabilized with from about 0.2 to 1.5% by weight, relative to the polymer, of at least one 2,6-dimethyl-1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate [compare French Pat. No. 73/28,524, also hereby expressly incorporated by reference], and British Pat. No. 1,443,613.